


the reds and the blues

by Mawdryn_Undead



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Menstruation, Trans Male Character, obviously if periods gross you out maybe don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawdryn_Undead/pseuds/Mawdryn_Undead
Summary: Jack and Martha are on their periods and The Doctor is just trying to be supportive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	the reds and the blues

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Peter. Love you, dude.

"Hey, Doctor, can I ask you something?"

The Doctor continued tinkering away at something under the console as he maked an affirmative noise in Jack's direction.

Martha was spinning around in the revolving chair next to the console, holding a heating pad to her torso. 

Jack shuffled his feet. "Do you have, like...a tampon or something?" 

"What do you need a-oh, yeah," Martha interjected until she remembered. 

The Doctor didn't look up. "Yeah, I have some for emergencies in the bathroom down that way," he pointed. 

"Okay, thanks." Jack walked off, looking a little less upbeat than usual. 

Martha sat up and leaned over to whisper into the Doctor's ear. "Doctor, do you think he's gonna be alright?" 

"Yeah, he's had it before." 

"No, I mean...emotionally?" 

He paused as he thought about how terrible Jack must be feeling. 

"Oh." 

The Doctor set the sonic screwdriver down on the console, and he and Martha made their way over to the bathroom Jack had went into. 

Martha knocked on the door gently. 

"Yeah?" 

"It's us. Do you need anything?" 

He took in a breath. 

"Do you have any chocolate?" 

Martha and the Doctor smiled at each other. 

"Getting chocolate," the Doctor informed his companions as he headed off into some other wing of the TARDIS. 

"Anything else, Jack?" 

"Hmm, maybe a warm bath and somebody to talk to." 

"I can do that." 

He opened the door with a small smile on his face and let her in. 

Jack turned the water in the bathtub on and began to strip, leaving his boxers and undershirt on. 

Martha sat down on the sink counter as Jack began to pour a generous amount of bubble bath into the water. 

"You know what's funny, Jack? I'm on mine too." 

He grinned his coy grin. "You wanna get in the bath with me, then?" 

The two of them laughed together until a knock came on the door. 

The Doctor's voice came from the other side. "Just me! I've got chocolate!" 

Martha leaned over and opened the door for him, and he entered brandishing two bars of chocolate. 

"You didn't get one for yourself?" inquired Jack, who at this point was sitting in the back, his body almost completely obscured by a mountain of bubbles, with only his head poking out. 

The Doctor shifted his fingers to reveal he had been hiding a third bar of chocolate behind the first two. 

The trio laughed like hyenas, forgetting their worries completely. 

While Martha and Jack ate their chocolate, the Doctor sat on the floor, having finished his in a single bite, and listened to his friends as they vented. 

"-so I'm standing there trying to wrestle this tampon dispenser, and of course I never got my quarter back, but I did get a broken fingernail." 

Jack cut in, "I'm pretty sure those things are rigged. It's like a claw machine, they're just like 'you know that thing you wanted? You don't get it! Ha ha ha!' I swear I heard one of those machines laughing at me once." 

"I really don't know how I feel about the idea of sentient tampon machines." 

When Jack's bath was finished, the group retired to Martha's bedroom. 

Jack was holding his torso in pain, muttering about the cramps. 

"Oh, if you've got cramps, I have something you can use," Martha piped up, retrieving her heating pad. 

"Thanks, Martha." 

"Don't mention it." 

He layed down on Martha's bed, holding the heating pad against his body. 

"Hey, Doctor, wanna come big spoon me?" 

The Doctor smiled and crawled on the bed next to Jack, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting gesture. 

Martha soon situated herself next to them, resting her head against the Doctor. 

Soon, Martha and Jack were asleep. The Doctor didn't need to sleep, it was enough for him just to be there with his friends.


End file.
